


Hottie Naughty Nautica Sets Firestar Aflame

by Tentaculiferous



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Amica Endurae, College, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Roommates, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaculiferous/pseuds/Tentaculiferous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nautica gets a new paint job, and now for some reason Firestar can't keep her optics off of her nerdy roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hottie Naughty Nautica Sets Firestar Aflame

A glint of shining metal caught Firestar's eye, and with relief she turned away from the boring calculations trailing across the screen that the professor was ranting about with more energy than Firestar could handle this early. Her brow raised as she realized the eye-catching warm yellow accents that had caught her attention belonged to none other than her roommate and official best friend, Nautica. 

The new shiny gold of Nautica's trim was alluring. Firestar hadn't expected her to take her ribbing to heart, but it looked like Nautica had remembered her teasing advice, and swapped the sedate silver trim out for a rosy gold when she'd gone in for her upgrade yesterday. 

Firestar could just vaguely remember saying "You should get some colors that actually "pop" next time Nautica. That scheme is so dreary." as she'd passed her on the way to her Scenography class. Nautica had barely looked up from her datapad in response. She had made that remark decacycles ago!

It was kind of inspiring. She was already improving her Amica, without even trying. Now if only she could get her to swap out that horrible purple, and pick something that didn't clash so badly with warm tones. Perhaps a nice red...she was studying Nautica's form as intently as Nautica herself was studying the equations, when the professor's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Firestar? Do you know the answer?" he asked.

As if. She never did. That wasn't the Professor's point though. She could read between the lines enough to know he really meant "Stop staring at your friend's shiny freshly-painted aft and look at these boring equations." 

"No, Professor." she said. Normally she'd deliver the line with a bit more flair but this class just sucked all the life and spontaneity out of her. She felt physically duller with every hour she spent in it. Firestar wondered if by the end of the semester she'd be dull and gray and with her face constantly glued to a datapad like Nautica. The old Nautica, anyway. Firestar had her on the right path now, after all. 

She dutifully stared at the meaningless symbols on the board for a few kliks, before her optics began to shutter out of sheer self-preservation. 

Booooring. She was only in this this class because she needed another science credit and all the easy ones had been full. Well, except for Intro to Biofuels, but that was just gross. She was _never_ waiting till the last day of signups to register for classes again. It would only be through the grace of Primus (and a lot of Nautica's help) that she would have a chance at passing this class.

She tried to focus on the diagram the professor was tapping, she really did, but her optics were being dragged back to Nautica. Naughty Nautica. Nerdy Nautica. Hottie Naughty Nautica, with the really hot propellers. She shook her head, disturbed at this new, invasive thought. What the hell was she thinking? Nautica was the least sexy bot on Caminus. Well, maybe that wasn't quite true. Taking a look around, she saw a lot of ugly, plain, nerdy little bots staring raptly at the scientific diagrams the professor was drawing. 

Firestar was definitely the most attractive person in the room. Not uncommon. Nautica was the next. Now that was unusual. Firestar let out an exvent of relief. She was only so attracted to Nautica at the moment because she was literally the most interesting thing in the room. That was why she felt the urge to run her glossa over those tantalizing curves, flick those propeller's with her finger and see them spin. Watch her nerdy little roommate writhe underneath her, crying out Firestar's name as she bit and licked her interface cover open--

"Firestar!" the professor's booming voice ripped her out of the fantasy. 

She realized her vents were cycling very loudly and she'd been caught with her optics glued on her Amica once more. She tore her gaze away. A splash of cool liquid hit the back of her hand as she did so. She looked down. Clear liquid...oral lubricants. She wiped hastily at her mouth.  
Every nerdbot in the room was staring at her. Firestar usually loved the sensation of all eyes being on her, but this was not one of those times. Being caught publicly drooling over someone, no matter how hot—or not, was so not her style.

That's it. She was transferring to Intro to Biofuels as soon as she could get out of here. 

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, trying for a normal tone. She was relieved to hear her voice come out a little breathy, but otherwise fine. 

"Are you alright? Your temperature is reading unusually high.." the professor said, his optical ridges raised in concern. 

"You know, I do feel a little hot." Firestar said, doing her best to sound as if she were suffering from a painful malfunction, instead of an all-too-pleasurable, perfectly functioning throbbing valve. 

"I'll just be on my way to the med center." she said.

The professor nodded, already turning back to the deadly dull equations. All optics shifted away from Firestar once more, as the nerdbots were eager to get back to their boring quantum thingies. All optics except Nautica's. Her amica's blue optics stared at her in concern, and she looked torn between wanting to get back to her schoolwork, and wanting to go with Firestar and make sure she was okay. 

Firestar bared her denta in her most dazzling, confident grin and shot her a wink. She could see the relief on the other femme's face, as Nautica gave her a hesitant smile and then turned back to the lecture. Just Firestar being her usual self, skipping out on class to do, well, anything that wasn't equations. 

Firestar left the room, heading upstairs to their dorm room. She was going to take care of her troublesome valve, and then she would head to the scheduling office. She doubted her roommate had guessed what she was about to do now. Although...that was a pretty hot thought. The door to their room irised open, and she flung herself on the berth in a motion that looked careless, but was actually carefully choreographed to show off her curves to their best advantage. Just in case Nautica did decide to check up on her...they were best friends after all. It was the right thing to do. And she wanted to look perfect if she did. 

Firestar licked her fingers wet with a quick swipe of her glossa, usually something she'd do slowly and sensuously, but she was in no mood to wait right now. Then she ran her fingers swiftly across her chassis, creating a leading line down to her interface panel with the lubricants. 

She flipped her valve cover open, and began teasing the lips of her valve just so slowly. The idea that she was performing for Nautica, making a hot scene for when she walked in, drove her on. Not that her aching valve needed any more encouragement. Firestar's fingers circled the rim of her valve slowly. She didn't want to finish up before Nautica got a chance to check on her...and join in. 

"Come on Nautica...any second now..." she murmured, thrusting her fingers in and out quickly. She could really use an extra pair of hands now...or a pair of lips. 

She was hitting a good spot in her valve, her favorite node that felt just right, and she could tell her optics were glowing beautifully with lust because she could see the unusually bright light being emitted, when the door finally opened. 

"Oh my—Primus!" Nautica was a flash of purple as she backed up and out of the room, the door barely irising open in time. "I am SO sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were okay and the med center said you'd never checked in! Just er, comm me when you're finished!" the other femme babbled hastily as she retreated down the hall.

Firestar sighed. She really needed to work on her roommate. What kind of loser would run away from a perfectly hot femme, all sprawled out and eager for them? Nautica was a hopeless case. 

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Way to ruin the hot fantasy Nautica...although who's *really* the socially clueless one to think you can just sprawl out masturbating and expect people to be so inflamed by the sight they join in? Either Firestar's been watching too much porn (a strong possibility--but just to study the camera angles!--or she's just that self-centered.) 
> 
> I've never written for this series before so if anyone catches any terminology flubs or has opinions on that I'd be especially grateful...I'm new to referring to robot anatomy. Same with inconsistencies, typos, factual errors, poor characterization, etc. Any criticism will be appreciated.


End file.
